You are my one only (one-shot)
by Shyannada141
Summary: Easter one-shot


Shyannada141: hello everyone! I am back! I deleted my old stories because i had gotton a hurtful comment on one and i did cry for weeks but i am back now! Also this is on the wattwap and quotev. I own accouts there to and people i know love this cute one-shot! Also i do not own Arc V if i did every yu would be dating each other! On with the story!

* * *

Yuya was walking around in the park looking for his other counterparts, though he had fallen in love with one of his counterparts. But he didn't show it, because he was scared it would ruin their Friendship. He already knew that Yuri and Yugo had someone they loved but didn't say who they were though. Today was in fact Easter, where he usually spent Easter with his mom and ate his Easter candy, but that wasn't happening today, because his mom told him to meet his other counterparts in the park, and he was now looking for them. He soon spotted Yuto leaning against a tree with his eyes tightly closed. Yuya felt a blush creep up on his face but he managed to push it down walking over to Yuto with his usually smile on his face.

"Hey! Yuto!" He said cheerfully with a huge smile on his face. Yuto's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice and his eyes locked onto Yuya's making him shiver. Yuya always felt like he was prey when Yuto stared at him. As soon as Yuto looked away Yuya looked around for their other counterparts. "Where's Yuri and Yugo?" He asked Yuto, who let out a deep sigh as he walk towards Yuya.

"It seems Yuri and Yugo had a bit of change of plans at the last second, and that means we're going to be alone together..." He whispered the last part in Yuya's ear making him shiver. He smirked and grabbed one of Yuya's hands and began dragging him to a little cute café and the waitresses greeted them.

One of them was serving them and she told them her name was Misaki, she seat them with a guy named Usui. Yuya being who he is introduce himself as an entertainment duelist and then introduce Yuto as the Dark Knight duelist. Usui smiled at Yuya's excitement at meet new people, when Misaki returned she had both Yuto's and Yuya's ice-cream desserts. Yuya and Yuto were half way done when a dart strick its self to Yuya's nose. Yuya squeaked in surprise, Shingo came over to them from his table and smiled down at Yuya before removing the dart from Yuya's nose.

"Why am I always the target of your darts, Shingo?" Yuya asked him curiously, Yuto was glared at Shingo.

"Because, its fun! Also you have ice-cream on you cheek, let me get it for," as he said this he bent down and licked same ice-cream off his face. This made all the waitresses squeal really loudly at what just happened. Yuto on the other hand was very pissed off at this and he grabbed Shingo by the front of his shirt pulling him towards him.

"Don't you dare do that to Yuya ever again! Or doI have to get my dragon on you?" Yuto growled as his grap on Shingo tightened. Yuya was in to much shock to notice what was happening between Shingo and Yuto. One of the maids named Honoka was trying to snap him out of his trance.

"I swear it won't happen again! I promise!" Shingo cried and run as soon as Yuto let him go. Yuto then paid the bill for him and Yuya, before he grabbed Yuya's hand and drugged him all the way to his new house.

As soon as they got there they want into the living room and sat down on the couch. Yuya was still in a trance, so Yuto decided now was the best time to make Yuya snap out of it, by kissing him roughly. Yuya snapped out of it as soon as he felt Yuto's lips on his making him blush a scarlet red, before he started to kiss back. They made out for awhile and the kiss was getting more in tense making both of the boys feeling very hot...

4 hours later both boys were laying on Yuto's bed in his bedroom completely naked and both were panting heavily.

"I- *pant* love *pant* You Yuto," Yuya said well panting, Yuto smiled and covered both of them up with a blanket. He gave Yuya a quick peek before pulling Yuya closer to him.

"I love you too, my little Christmas Tree," Yuto said softly before they passed out.

Meanwhile ~

Yuri was blushing madly as Lester kissed his hand. They have been dating for a few weeks now and they were on a triple date with Yugo and his boyfriend Primo, and Shun with his boyfriend Crow. They made a plan to get Yuya and Yuto together no matter what and their planned worked very will, Thanks for Shingo's help, though his boyfriend Reiji was going to punish him for doing so later.

Meanwhile ~

Misaki was getting teased by her boyfriend Usui for being so cute.

Meanwhile ~

Jack and Yusei were on a date together (Yusei's a female in this story). And Jack loved teasing Yusei and making her blush though their hole date.

In another realm~

Haou was blushing as Jehu kept kissing his sweet spot on his neck. He refused to give him a moan.

In the other room their brothers Jaden and Jesse were making love non stop.

THE END!


End file.
